KAAMELOTT : Le vieux gras d'Arthur
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Pour donner un héritier à la cour, le roi se voit proposer de prendre du "vieux gras".


KAAMELOTT : Le vieux gras d'Arthur

KAAMELOTT : Le vieux gras d'Arthur

Le roi Arthur est assis confortablement dans la salle des archives, il parcourt un parchemin quand subitement un éclair lumineux attire son attention. Il abaisse le morceau de papier pour découvrir un homme vêtu de façon étrange. Le roi laisse tomber le papier et bondit de son siège pour sortir de son fourreau son épée Excalibur qu'il brandit en direction de l'inconnu.

- Oh ! Oh ! C'est moi ! , hurle l'homme en écartant les bras.

La voix de l'étranger semble familière au roi. Arthur détaille le visiteur. Il porte une veste en cuir, un pantalon en toile bleue et des chaussures basses et fines. Un étrange objet sombre couvre ses yeux, il porte une queue de cheval et une barbe coupée courte, le tout poivre et sel.

- Je ne vous connais pas. Et quel est cet accoutrement ?

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai, je suis vêtu comme au vingt et unième siècle, s'exclame l'homme.

- Quoi !

L'inconnu porte une main à son visage pour retirer l'objet qui masquait son regard. Le roi plisse les yeux avant des écarquillés de surprise.

- Merlin ?

- Enfin, vous me reconnaissez sans mes lunettes de soleil ! , fait avec soulagement l'enchanteur.

Le roi range son épée et détail une nouvelle fois le druide.

- Mais… ? Comment ?

- Je viens du futur, du vingt et unième siècle pour être précis.

Arthur s'assoit.

- Comment cela est ce possible ?

- Je suis un enchanteur.

- Peut-être, mais faut dire que vous ne m'avez pas habituer à se genre de chose.

- Hummm… En effet, disons que maintenant j'ai plus d'expérience et de maturité.

- Dommage que ce ne soit pas en ce moment !

Le mage baisse les yeux honteux.

- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Je suis revenu dans le temps pour sauver le royaume de Bretagne et Kaamelott.

- Et pourquoi çà ? Le royaume a disparu à l'époque d'où vous venez ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- À cause de vous.

- De moi !

- Vous n'avez pas donné d'héritier au trône et à partir de là c'est parti en quenouille.

- Ah bon ! Je suis donc dans l'Histoire celui qui a perdu le royaume de Bretagne alors que c'est moi qui l'ai fédéré ?

- Disons que c'est selon les époques.

- Pardon ?

- Il y a eu une époque ou les chevaliers de la table ronde et vous-même étiez de preux héros. Il y a eu de nombreux récits comptant vos glorieux exploits, créant ainsi la légende du Roi Arthur.

- Et ce n'est plus le cas maintenant ?

- Après l'Histoire et la légende se sont mélangées pour faire de Kaamelott un mythe, mais après çà c'est gâté. Y'à un spectacle à la télévision qui nous fait tous passer pour des blaireaux.

- La télé…vision ?

- C'est une sorte de boite magique dans laquelle des troubadours interprètent des histoires.

- Et dans ces histoires, on est des truffes ?

- Exactement ! Vous passez pour un roi dépressif, la reine pour une gourde, moi-même pour un magicien naze et je vous raconte pas les autres.

Arthur est pensif et marmonne.

- Dépressif, Guenièvre potiche, Merlin naze, c'est pas loin de la vérité quand même.

Puis s'adressant au mage.

- Et vous avez trouvé le moyen de remonter le temps pour me raconter tout cela pour que je sauve le royaume, mais comment ?

- J'y viens, répond le Druide en fouillant dans ses poches.

- Je vous ai rapporté une potion qui va tout changer.

- Une potion ? , demande le roi avec inquiétude.

- Oui, de l'époque d'où je viens, beaucoup d'hommes la prennent quand ils sont dans le même état que vous. Ah ! La voilà !

Merlin sort une petite boite en carton de la poche intérieure de son blouson.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? Et de quel état parlez-vous ?

- Ceci est une boite de Viagra ! Cette potion est prescrite aux hommes ayant des problèmes de… comment dire… virilité, et avant que vous le demandiez, cette potion n'est pas de moi.

- Du vieux gras ? Et puis je n'ai aucun problème de virilité comme vous dite !

- Alors pourquoi la reine Guenièvre n'est toujours pas enceinte ?

- C'est juste… C'est juste que… j'y arrive pas avec la reine. Et puis merde ! Demandez à mes maîtresses si je ne suis pas viril ! , s'exclame le roi en se levant.

- Soit, mais vous allez me faire le plaisir de prendre un comprimé, une demi-heure avant de vous coucher ce soir avec la reine. Et comme ça, vous donnerez un héritier au royaume et tout ce foutoir n'aura pas lieu.

- Bon donner, soupire le roi résigné.

Il prend la boite en carton et la tourne dans tous les sens. Merlin lui reprend des mains en soupirant, il sort une tablette de la boite.

- Vous prenez juste une de ces petites choses bleues. Vous appuyez sur la partie transparente pour le faire sortir. Vous avez compris ?

- Je suis pas débile quand même !

- Bon, vous me raconterez si ça a marché demain matin. Je vais dans mon laboratoire.

Merlin sort de la pièce rapidement. Il pousse la porte de son laboratoire et se cogne la tête dans une botte de racine qui pend au plafond, il jette un regard dans la pièce.

- La vache ! C'est vrai que c'était mal rangé ! , s'exclame-t-il.

- Y'à quelqu'un, lance une voix.

Surgit de dessous une table, Merlin, les cheveux et la barbe hirsute, dans une robe qui avait dû être blanche autrefois. Les deux Merlin se regardent avant de lâcher en cœur.

- Ben ça alors !

La nuit est venue, Arthur est seul dans le lit royal. Visiblement tendu, il soulève les draps pour regarder dessous. Il écarquille les yeux, puis affiche un sourire satisfait.

- Quand même !

Le roi laisse tomber les draps quand la reine entre dans la chambre et file vers le lit.

- Qu'il fait froid ce soir, déclare-t-elle en se glissant dans le lit.

Arthur hésite un instant, puis souffle la bougie, la chambre est dans l'obscurité.

- Que faites-vous ? , demande Guenièvre.

- Je vais vous réchauffer.

Le lendemain matin, Arthur pousse la porte du laboratoire du druide. Il remarque que la pièce est rangée.

- Merlin ?

Les deux mages surgissent de la pièce d'à côté.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? , demande-t-il d'une seule voix.

- Juste le Merlin du futur.

Celui-ci s'avance.

- C'est pas croyable, j'étais vraiment une buse à cette époque, déclare-t-il. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

- Rien.

- Comment çà, rien ?

- La potion par elle-même a bien fonctionné, mais même avec cela j'ai rien pu faire avec la reine.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je vais pas vous faire un dessin quand même ! Dès que j'ai mis les mains dessus, tout est retombé.

- Bon, soupire le druide du futur. On va continuer à passer pour des truffes.

- Possible, répond le roi en haussant les épaules.

- Dans ce cas, je vais reprendre la boite de potion.

- Ah, fait Arthur visiblement ennuyé.

- Un problème ?

- C'est que je ne rappelle plus ou je l'ai mise.

- Et dire que c'est moi qui passe pour un abruti distrait à cette époque.

- Si vous voulez, je vais la chercher et je vous la redonne aussitôt retrouver.

- Impossible, il faut que je reparte sinon la ligne du temps risque d'être endommagé.

- Je fais quoi moi ?

- Quand vous l'aurez retrouvé, détruisez là !

- Comptez sur moi !

Merlin sort de la poche gauche de son blouson une petite fiole dont il avale le contenu en grimaçant.

- Il faut que je pense à améliorer le goût ! C'est infect !

- Bon retour.

Le Merlin du futur semble prit de douleur d'estomac, il se pli en deux puis disparaît dans un éclair.

- Hé bé ! Je suis pas si mauvais qu'on veut bien le prétendre, déclare Merlin en caressant sa longue barbe.

- Dommage que ce ne soit pas pour tout de suite, lance Arthur en quittant le laboratoire.

Le roi fait quelques pas dans la cour du château, soudain il s'immobilise, il plonge une main dans une poche et sort la boite en carton avec laquelle il joue un moment dans ses mains.

- Du vieux gras, marmonne-t-il avec un large sourire de satisfaction. Compte sur moi pour détruire ce trésor.

FIN

- 3 -


End file.
